


Bad Days and Band-Aids

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Bittersweet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Virgil has a bad day and while Patton always makes him feel better, he doesn't want to overwhelm his boyfriend.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 17
Kudos: 53





	Bad Days and Band-Aids

Virgil sighed loudly as he dragged his hands down his face. The day had just been  _ shit.  _ And the thing was, he didn't know why the day turned out shitty. Nothing bad in the slightest had happened, it had all been relatively moderate in fact. But when everything was said and done Virgil felt like a battery that was just seconds from going dead, then someone had to go and fucking plug him in to charge. Exhausted wasn't the right word.. Tired wasn't either. He was just spent. He wished he could click it all off for a while, take a nap for a month or something.

Now Virgil sat alone in his bedroom with his headphones on and all the lights out.  _ Queen  _ was blaring so loud in his ears that it hurt but the music felt good, it was calming him. "Take me away, Freddie." He said to himself, although he couldn't hear his own words over the music.

Besides the beat of the music literally pounding in his skull, there was another beat he could feel, the beat of his heart in every one of his fingertips. When Virgil got anxious like this he took to picking at the skin around his nails and pulling it all off until there was angry red lines of missing skin that burned and throbbed. He hated doing it, but even so he couldn't help it. Once he started he couldn't stop until the skin wasn't jagged and if that meant pulling it off, well he didn't really think twice about it.

And he knew, oh he knew that when he got like this that it was always best to tell the other sides; to tell  _ Patton.  _ But Virgil just couldn't manage it. If he went to his boyfriend or the others every time he felt like shit, he just knew that they would get tired of him and ask him to stop bothering them with his presence. And he did  _ not  _ want that to happen.

With the music so loud in his ears and his hands over his closed eyes, Virgil didn't even notice that someone had snuck into his room until he felt someone sit on his bed beside him. In one second he flung off his headphones and nearly jumped off the side of the bed. In the light from his open door, Virgil saw a frightened Patton with his arm outstretched.

"I didn't mean to spook ya, Virge!" Patton slowly scooted to Virgil. "I was just wondering if you were okay is all…"

Virgil felt his heartbeat go back to normal, he shook his head. "No.. No, I'm fine, Pat." He sighed and turned off his music that was still pouring out of his headphones. "I think I scared you more than you scared me."

A soft smile spread across Patton's lips and he put his hand on Virgil's shoulder. "Are you sure? You seemed pretty- pretty off today."

Absentmindedly, Virgil started picking at his nails again even though they stung. He didn't meet Patton's eyes, "I was off but I wasn't bad, y'know?" He said slowly. "Could've been worse. I've been through worse."

Patton pulled Virgil closer and Virgil let him, he closed his eyes when his head was resting on Patton's shoulder. "I don't want to wait until you  _ are  _ worse, Virgil." He rubbed slow circles on Virgil's back. "I want to make you feel better whenever I can, no matter how bad you feel."

Virgil didn't say anything, he just exhaled slowly. Patton being there, talking to him and touching him.. It made him feel like the whole day was just melting away. "I know," He whispered so quietly that he thought that Patton might not have heard him. He didn't repeat himself.

Patton pulled away from Virgil and brought his hand up to brush the hair out of his face. He pressed a slow kiss to his lips. When the kiss ended Virgil saw that Patton looked sad and it made his heart fall, but before he could say anything Patton had picked up his hand. In the pathetic lighting he was examining his fingers.

"You've been picking at them again." Patton said quietly. He looked up at Virgil and kissed him again, quicker this time. "And what about your other hand?" When Virgil handed him his other hand Patton nodded softly. "We should get these cleaned up, it wouldn't be good if they got infected."

Virgil nodded back, "Patton I'm-" But before he could finish his sentence Patton was pulling him up and off the bed by both hands.

"Come on," Patton said, smiling properly now, no longer looking sad. "I just got some really cute pastel band-aids." He lead Virgil to the bathroom and stood him infront of the sink, "You wash your hands up good now!" He patted Virgil on the back before he turned around to a large white cabinet and opened it to grab the medicine bag.

As Virgil washed his hands with hot water and lavender scented soap, his nails stung. He felt embarrassed and turned all over again. He wanted to apologize to Patton about making him feel sad for not telling him how he felt, but he didn't want to do that in the damned  _ bathroom  _ of all places. He sighed softly as he finished washing his hands, he turned off the tap and tried his hands on a pale hand towel. He turned around to see Patton smiling at him with a tube of neosporin and an opened box of bandages.

"Let's get you all cleaned up!" Patton said and Virgil hopped up on the sink.

"You know, Pat, for as much as you don't like me picking at my nails you sure bite your nails a lot." Virgil smiled softly as Patton gently took his hand and started applying a fat dot of neosporin to the place with the most skin missing.

"Oh phooey," Patton stuck out his tongue at Virgil as he put a pastel green bandage on his first finger. "You know I've been trying to stop at least! I've even been using that yucky tasting nail polish so that I can have a chance of quitting."

Virgil scrunched up his nose, "Ew- that stuff tastes like shit."

With a roll of his eyes at Virgil's swearing, Patton placed a pastel pink bandage on Virgil's second finger. "Since when do you bite your nails?"

"I used too," Shrugged Virgil. He looked down at his other hand that Patton wasn't doctoring up. "It's what I used to do before I started picking at my cuticles like this. It's why I keep them so short now, if they get long I can't help but bit them."

"Oh that's a good idea!" Patton looked down at his own nails for a second before going back to tending Virgil's. "I can't stand them short though…" He muttered to himself.

And there conversation died out from there. Virgil heard Patton muttering more things to himself, but he didn't comment on them. He still felt bad about not telling Patton about his bad day. His heart was anxiously hammering against his chest when he finally tossed aside his pride of apologizing in the bathroom. Patton had just finished bandaging both of his hands and was putting the medicine bag back in the cabinet when Virgil finally spoke up.

"Hey, Pat?" Virgil slowly hopped off the sink and put his hand on Patton's hip from behind.

Patton turned around after he shut the cabinet, "Yeah, Virge?" He was smiling again, he put his hand on Virgil's shoulder and gently hooked it around his neck.

"I'm-" With a sigh, Virgil shook his head softly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my bad day, I know it upsets you. And I don't like to upset you," He added quickly before Patton could reply. "But then I also don't want to overwhelm you with how I feel, I don't want you to get sick taking care of me on my bad days."

Patton's expression softened, "It's okay…" He said quietly, his smile not faltering. He leaned up and pressed his forehead gently against Virgil's. "I know- I know that my concern in itself can sometimes be overwhelming," He said sheepishly. "But I don't want it to be, and I don't want you to have to worry about you overwhelming me, Virgil. You could never overwhelm me."

The hint of a smile twitched at the corner of Virgil's lips, "Are you sure? I can be really overwhelming sometimes…"

"Not for me, never." Patton's smile grew and he kissed Virgil. "I love you, Virge, don't forget it." He whispered against Virgil's lips, his other hand coming up to wrap around Virgil's shoulders.

"I love you too," Virgil smiled into the kiss. And for the first time that day he felt good.

"Oh wait-!" Patton suddenly pulled away from their kiss. "I nearly forgot something!"

"What?" Virgil asked.

With his smile widening, Patton removed Virgil's hand from his waist and kissed one of the bandages on his fingers. "To kiss your boo-boos better, silly."

And Virgil couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. "Oh, my bad." He said smiling, his face darkening a shade for every kiss Patton put on his bandaged fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the HCs for the longest time that when Virgil is anxious he picks at his cuticles (because I do and I like self-projecting) and Patton always cleans him up. Plus I had Virgil's bad day today and it always feels good to write out how you feel.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
